


A Very Wentworth Christmas

by junkienicky



Series: Snapshots [12]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Holidays, Multi, One Shot Collection, Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkienicky/pseuds/junkienicky
Summary: A collection of festive prompts.I: The Lost BetFranky thought to be a very fashionable person until she loses a bet against Bridget.II: MagnetizeAn incident at Wentworth puts Franky and Bridget at odds.III: The Case of Boomer's Missing Christmas CookiesBoomer's merry spirits go wayward when her good-natured efforts get stolen.IV: Low Spirits, No SpiritsFranky remembers why Christmas doesn't and never will mean a damn thing.V: Secret SantaIt's the part of the holidays everyone dreads. Sourcing gifts in prison is a strenuous task...VI: Spaghetti JunctionChristmas decorations are the bane of Bridget Westfall's life.
Relationships: Franky Doyle & Bridget Westfall, Franky Doyle/Bea Smith, Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: Snapshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A Very Wentworth Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too early for Christmas fics? Nope. The answer is no.

Franky hated attention of any kind, but this type gave a certain level of embarrassment that even the attempt of vanquishing a powerful blush failed miserably. She tugged at the ridiculously itchy, stiflingly stuffy collar of the hideous jumper as she paced her way through Legal Relief’s doors and slung her satchel on her desk.

“Is it cold out, Franky?” Fessler poked as she walked by with a good chunk of folders, withholding a smirk.

“Yeah, fuckin’ freezing,” Franky rolled her eyes. She flicked the mini fan on beside the monitor and blew out her cheeks, feeling the sweat stick to her forehead. The air con in her shitty nineties Honda was useless these days. She knew she should’ve got it fixed.

“Nah, I give up,” Andy said after a few minutes, sitting opposite her with his mouth slightly agape to underline his bemusement. “What the fuck are you wearing?”

“I lost a bet,” she grunted, rolling up the thick sleeves before logging into her account.

“You’re not usually one to gamble,” the man chuckled.

“The fucking footie. Swans and Brisbane, course Swans would fuckin’ come out on top…”

“Ouch. Who’s is it?”

“Bridget’s. Was a present she got when she was a kid, we found it when we were rooting for the decorations. Instead of throwing it out, my fucking smartass thought of a better idea,” Franky chuntered, pulling at the collar for the fiftieth time that morning.

“Well,” Andy started, sitting up in his chair with a shit-eating grin. “For the record, if I get to see you look this ridiculous every Christmas, I hope you lose every bet.”

“Har Har, dickhead,” Franky mumbled, just as the man childishly flicked a peanut across to her desk that collided with one of the baubles on the mini Christmas tree. “And stop doing that!” She moaned. “Imogen, tell him to stop doing that.” Franky locked eyes with her work colleague, raising a smug brow, like a primary school kid calling the favourite teacher to side with her.

Busy and paying no mind the banter, Imogen tread the office floor. “Stop knocking Franky’s tree with your nuts.”

The sounds of Franky and Andy’s snorting filled the humid air. “Or what? Come on, Fessler, you know I’m your favourite,” he grinned. Imogen paused, stopped by the desk and eyed the two employees (the employees that were, unbelievably, in their thirties.)

“Or come Crimbo work-do, all drinks are on you,” the boss said, turning to resume with her tasks. Franky grinned a winner’s grin towards Andy as Fessler paused and turned back around to face the paralegals. “No, actually, how’s about you both stop mucking around, get on with your work, or you’re both buying the drinks in matching ugly jumpers?”

The two swallowed.

“Now that’s a bet you both don’t wanna lose.” Imogen smiled before walking away.

“Well, for today at least, I hope your clients don’t find it distracting,” Andy said, covering his mouth and suppressing a laugh at the same time.

Franky sighed and pulled out her phone, opening her texts.

To: **Gidget**

_you’re not getting away with this._

From: **Gidget**

_Someone’s a sore loser 😉 I won, fair n square_

To: **Gidget**

_At least tell me ur gonna make it up to me_

From: **Gidget**

_Ohhhh i have something in mind, don’t you worry. Call it an early Christmas gift_

To: **Gidget**

_oof. Now your making me wanna lose bets all the time……_

**Author's Note:**

> Update for Winter Bird, second chapter will be posted Dec 2nd and then every following Monday. Probably should've clarified that, but yeah. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
